xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Contact
The "Contact" is a term used in Xenogears. It refers to individuals who come in contact with the Wave Existence ("God"). Traits Abel, the first Contact, was bestowed the power of reincarnation by the Wave Existence during the Eldridge incident. The Wave Existence wished for Abel to destroy the Zohar Modifier and free it. Fearing that he could not succeed in this life, it ensured that Abel would reincarnate periodically through history. Only three incarnations of the Contact are named in the official material, but it isn't impossible there were many more. Abel, and all future reincarnations, including Kim Kasim, Lacan, and Fei Fong Wong, possess the ability to awaken incredible power when coming into contact with the Zohar. In at least two instances, this power included being granted a new Gear: Alpha Weltall for Lacan, and Xenogears for Fei. Additionally, the Contact (and for that matter the Antitype as well) possess increased access to the Zohar's Phase Shift Phenomenon. The most common representation of this is more powerful Ether abilities. While Id exhibits powers comparable to a fully awakened Contact, including a powered up Gear (Weltall-Id) it is unknown if Id made contact with the Zohar Modifier or if he simply found a way to tap into the latent powers of being a Contact. Prophecy An ancient prophecy which Cain and Citan Uzuki believe in states that one day, a "man of God" will arrive to save humanity and lead it to a new land, calling this man Anonelbe. This refers to the Contact's purpose in destroying Deus and the Zohar Modifier. Ramsus: the artificial Contact Kahran Ramsus is a clone of Emperor Cain created by Karellen with the cooperation of Myyah Hawwa using Cain's DNA, intended to be an artificial Contact, as well as someone who could eventually assassinate Cain. This grants him the ability to align with any of the Anima Relics (and thus, pilot any Omnigear he can get into) as well as to shut down Cain's immortality. He does not exhibit any other unusual powers, save his exceptional skill with Ether. Awakening There are three stages of power that a Contact can achieve. 1) The first, simply being the Contact, grants increased Ether capabilities and the ability to reincarnate. 2) Imperfect Awakening, or Imperfect Contact, is a state of power reached when the Contact manages to reach the Zohar Modifier without the Antitype. This was achieved by Lacan five hundred years prior to the events of the game. The reason for the awakening being imperfect is that the in order for the Contact to inherit the Wave Existence's strength, the Antitype must be able to inherit its will. This awakening granted Lacan his Omnigear, Alpha Weltall, and enough power to plunge the world into darkness using Deus and its defense systems. 3) Perfect Awakening, or Perfect Contact, is the state of power achieved when the Contact manages to reach the Zohar Modifier and the Antitype is able to inherit the will of the Wave Existence to offset the Contact gaining its strength. This was achieved by Fei shortly after Deus begun terraforming the planet. Fei is not only granted the Xenogears by this power, but gains the state of mind necessary to reconcile his split personalities together. Fei uses his power to defy and destroy Deus and free the Wave Existence from the Zohar Modifier.